1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving an electroluminescence display panel, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving an electroluminescence display panel having an icon area where predetermined icons are displayed according to input icon data and a dot-matrix area where variable images are displayed according to input dot-matrix data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescence display panel has an icon area where predetermined icons are displayed according to input icon data and a dot-matrix area where variable images are displayed according to input dot-matrix data. The structure of such an electroluminescence display panel is illustrated in patent document, U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,443, incorporated herein by reference, and a detailed description thereof is omitted. In a typical apparatus for driving such an electroluminescence display panel, all data electrode lines are grounded by switching operations for initialization in a next horizontal cycle after the dot-matrix area is driven in a corresponding horizontal cycle. Such switching operations result in there being an increased power consumption.